The River Below
by RainGame
Summary: Neveah and Dane find themselves in an unknown land. What happens when they get into some trouble with the military and meet a certain State Alchemist? Please R&R!


Yay! First fanfiction! I've read so many I wanted to write my own. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. I dont own the idea of alchemy either. I also don't own Dane, Alisha, or Cassie because they are real people. I do however own Neveah because, well, I'm her . Lol.

* * *

The morning sun spread its rays across the land. A girl walked along a path. Light auburn hair blew in the morning breeze. Her pale green eyes glimmered in the growing light. A boy ran up from behind her. His short light brown hair ruffled lightly as it caught the wind. The girl turned to look at him as she heard her name being called.

"Hi, Neveah!" he greeted as he slowed to match her pace.

"Hi, Dane," she smiled at him with her usual cheer.

Neveah wore a pair of jeans that were torn at the left knee. Her navy blue sweater zipped up halfway over a pale pink t-shirt. She had slung her backpack over one shoulder and was wearing a pair of old runners. Dane wore a light coat over a blue-green t-shirt. He wore loose jeans with his wallet in his back pocket. His backpack was slung over one shoulder as well. He wore a pair of, some-what, new runners.

The two of them walked in silence for a while, occasionally lightly bumping into each other as if to assure the other was still there. Together they made their way over a small hill to come in view of a fairly large school. The building was large but the school itself was quite small having only a student body of 300 students.

Dane held the large wooden door open as Neveah stepped through. The two of them had been friends since they were four. All through school they'd either been in the same class or in the class next to the other.

"Neveah!!!" Neveah hardly had time to react before someone threw her arms around her, nearly knocking Neveah off her feet. "Ah! Alisha! Hi!" Neveah smiled at the blond hugging her.

"Alisha, how much sugar did you have this morning?" Dane asked amused.

"Well three and a half bowls if you count the cookie I ate on the bus!" Alisha beamed.

"I don't think you need that much." Someone sighed from behind the group.

Neveah grinned. "Hi, Cassie!"

"Hey," Cassie smiled at her friend.

"So what did you eat for breakfast?" Dane raised an eyebrow.

"FRUITLOOPS!!!" Alisha squealed throwing her hands up above her head.

Neveah blinked. "Anything else…?"

"I had… some chocolate milk and a jelly bean… or two…" came a vague response.

Cassie looked a bit grossed out. "How do you manage to stay so skinny eating all that?"

Alisha shrugged. "My metabolism is high I guess."

"Wow, never knew you knew such a big word!" Cassie teased her friend.

Alisha stuck her tongue out at the redhead. "I'm not _that_ kind of blond!"

Cassie smirked. "Of _course_ you're not."

"I'm _not_!" Alisha pouted.

Dane sighed. "You guys are too rough on each other."

"That's the point." Cassie defended, nodding.

"… I'm sure it is…"

Neveah grinned inwardly as she knelt to pick up her books. Dane closed his locker and stooped to pick up his books as well. Cassie and Alisha moved to their own lockers to get their books. Neveah snapped her lock shut and nearly ran into Dane who was standing close to her, waiting.

"Oops, sorry!" Neveah apologized.

"Ah, no, it's okay." Dane replied awkwardly.

Neveah scanned her way through the large collection of books the local library contained. It was an enormous building. There were three floors. The top floor held all the files and research documents, which was restricted because most of the files held information about crime scenes. The second floor held all fiction books, rows and rows of large bookshelves were filled to the edges. The first floor contained non-fiction books and the computers, magazines, and a small reading area filled with couches and bean chairs. Neveah carefully made her way up the delicately made crimson-designed carpet that had been laid on the oak stairs. She read some of the book titles in the third shelf before moving to the first shelf. Her eyes scanned the hundreds of books. She stopped as she came across a fairly large book. She stooped to dig it out from the bottom of the shelf. As she opened it, dust seemed to fly everywhere. This one hadn't been touched for a long, long time. She flipped through the pages, letting the dust escape from its prison. She stopped near the center of the book. There was a circle in the middle of the page. The text around it seemed to be handwritten. The circle was designed with a six-pointed star and a few small scribbles on the sides. Pale green eyes read a few of the paragraphs.

Neveah jumped as someone touched her shoulder. She flipped around to find Dane standing over her. He greeted her with an amused smile. "Whatcha readin?"

Neveah subconsciously smacked the book shut and gave him an innocent smile. "Nothing!"

"You sure about that?"

"Do I lie?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"And what if I do?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, why are we answering questions in questions?"

"Could it be that we're weird?"

"And what if we are?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"No but I'm stopping this now."

"Haha good idea." Dane laughed and helped her up.

Neveah grabbed the book and stood up taking advantage of his outstretched hand. They stood there for a moment, hand-in-hand, in a slightly awkward but refreshing silence. Neveah coughed and pulled her hand away to shift the heavy book around. Dane laughed and started down the stairs, Neveah close behind. The two of them made their way to the small reading area. Neveah flopped down on a blue-gray couch and opened the book on her lap. Dane looked around. He couldn't believe how empty the library was today. It was as if everyone just up and left. He glanced back at Neveah who was concentrating on the words in front of her. His amazingly blue colored eyes scanned the inscriptions. "What's alchemy?" Dane asked curiously, eyes shining intently.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Neveah met his gaze.

Dane nodded as deep blue eyes met pale green. Neveah blinked at him curiously before turning back to the book. Dane watched as Neveah carefully ran her finger along the circle carefully designed on the page. Neveah jumped as a light began to illuminate the circle. Dane blinked and moved his hand onto the page, watching the light shadow the back of his finger. He heard her gasp in shock… or was it fright? The room began to disappear, leaving them in a space of nothing but white. Neveah screamed and buried her face in her hands. Dane wasn't sure of what to do. He grabbed her and forced her head into the crook of his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her in attempt to comfort her. She began to calm down enough to stop screaming. Dane turned around to find a large door… a _very_ large door at that. It creaked open. There was nothing inside. It was pitch black. Dane gripped Neveah tighter as a look of disgust crossed his face. A large eye had appeared in the doorway. Several other small eyes opened around it, each blinked every so often. He shuddered. Neveah looked up at the door and instantly shoved her face back down into his shoulder. Dane jumped as a voice thundered from the doorway. "What business do you have here?"

Dane felt tears dampen his shoulder and pressed his hand against Neveah's head. "Nothing! We didn't even mean to come here!"

"Than how did you get here?"

"I don't know! We were just looking through a book."

"Do you wish to enter the gate? Are you afraid?"

Dane squinted a bit, knitting his brows together he shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I ask. Do you wish to enter or not? Are you afraid?"

He shrugged. "If the gate will get us back then yes, I want to enter and no I will not be afraid."

"Than enter."

Hundreds of hands began to seep out of the doorway, each grabbed at Dane and Neveah. Feeling the hands clawing at her shirt, Neveah began to scream again. Dane held her closer to him, if that was even possible. His jacket muffled her screams. Terror filled her to the brim as they were tugged into the door. The darkness engulfed them. Dane shut his eyes against a blinding light that exploded in front of them.

Neveah couldn't feel the ground anymore neither could Dane. They were being dropped to the ground from the sky it seemed. Dane thudded to the ground, Neveah toppled down ontop of him. He grunted, wincing. Neveah gasped and clutched to his jacket for a moment before lifting her head to see where they were. "Toto… I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" Neveah mumbled softly so that only Dane could hear.

* * *

Heh. I know this chapter had none of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist. I like to get to know my characters before the characters I borrow from someone else. I'll get into the actual Fullmetal Alchemist settings and characters in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please please please review!  
-Neveah-


End file.
